Dean Wheaterstagh
Summary Dean Wheaterstagh is an emo Goth hipster who makes videos of himself going out into public and interviewing people. Dean wears a scarf, grey jacket, glasses and has hair covering his right eye. In the Dean canon he uploads his videos to the Void Eon channel because he’s friends with the creator which means that in Dean’s canon the Void Eon series isn’t real but the creator is and in the Void Eon canon Dean isn’t real. Well that’s overly confusing. Dean episodes * https://void-eon.wikia.com/wiki/Dean_Wheaterstagh_goes_to_the_Market Personality Dean is very confident and sometimes narcissistic. You can see Dean’s confidence come to life when he goes up to random strangers and talk about whatever is in his mind no matter the person’s own opinion. In multiple interactions with strangers you can see that Dean usually isn’t amused with the strangers or is just straight up annoyed. For example when the schools girls told Dean that they don’t know what indie music is he said “I hate the world and everything else” (that being one of the first quotable Dean lines) and proceeded to run away. Dean is the amalgamation of an emo Goth hipster, he conveys all of the stereotypes in a new and frightening way, a way of which that can make almost everyone feel uncomfortable. Origin The only source of inspiration for Dean came from Mega64. John started thinking of ways he could go out and embarrass himself while making a good video. He came up with the idea of a stereotypical hipster with paint on his face to “express himself”. He originally wanted to film the video at a park with his best friend and biggest fan George (George is the only person who could ever be considered a second director to the Void Eon channel). But on one fateful day the origin of Dean would change forever. It was two days before May ended (in 2018) and John didn’t finish the fifth episode of Void Eon in time for the month. But on a complete stroke of luck John’s high school was having an excursion to the city on the last day of May. John ceased the opportunity by dressing up as Dean underneath his school sports jacket but he didn’t do anything about his pants which is why Dean wears the pants he does in the first video which never appears again. John had asked his friend Zach to film at the train station on that day then and there on the last day of May (John says that Zach was the best person to do the job in the whole year level). John originally thought that he was going to film the video in the city since he didn’t know what to expect but after filming in Vic Market John knew that that was enough footage. That’s why he says “in the city” in the video. A thing that also made up his mind about the footage was that Mega64 said that the genre of the Dean videos were good to be short so John learnt from that and was set with the three minute timescale. The first Dean video is the most sporadic project that John has ever released. It was all improvised and he had hired the cameraman, filmed and edited on the day is was released. Wowsers! Quotes "This backpack is what makes me unique." "Do you like indie music?" "I hate the world and everything else." "Do you think that Paul Mccartney is dead?... because he is, he actually is guys c'mon open your eyes you IDIOTS ." "I hate emojis, all they are is the bane of my existence." "Okay now personally I think that candies are evil." "What do you think about religious wars?" "I AM A HUMAN BEING!" Trivia * Before John interviews people as Dean he asks them to be interviewed in character so that people know what they’re getting into if they were to get interviewed. * It may seem embarrassing for John but John doesn’t mind embarrassment at all because of his philosophical stances. He’s been doing embarrassing stuff since he was young (too numerous to count). * John uses the Zuney voice for Dean and prefers Dean over Zuney even though Zuney has had more history with John. Category:Characters